That one year
by Dr. Lizard Bugg
Summary: Imprisoned within the walls of Hell because of Sgt. Keroro's attempt to fail another plan. Giroro goes over his chances of what he is looking forward to when getting out. Giroro/Dororo love! Lame summary Xb


*Authors note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while :( Been very busy and sadly my laptop broke, so I had to get a new one and re-write most of my stories T.T But here's a story I hope you'll enjoy. Giro/Doro yaoi! Woah! It is fast and short, but that's the purpose :b Please review! Enjoy X)

* * *

The last thing that can be taught in a less manner is being put in a cage. Warriors had more pride than to share towards a commander such as Giroro. Disgusting smells of rust, iron, and sometimes ones 'leavings' weren't helping the stay. Giroro hadn't been tortured for much reason as to say... That rescuing Keroro is a lesson well earned for being prisoned for a year. Hell was a pretty good word for this place. Other prisoners would try and have their way with ya, along with the food... There wasn't any.

Alien rats were quite delicious for being able to survive off them. They would be filled up from leftovers in the kitchen, and you wouldn't have tasted the muscus or sewage on their furs. Most of the guards would watch in disgust and zap Giroro with eletric guns for him to stop. You expected to be laughed at and teased, but these' guards were serious at hand for the prisoners.

Giroro laughed. _Being in for his majesty, they'd probably be hung if they laid a finger on us_.

The frog paced towards the rusted bars being scratched and stained from fighting history, or from the years they'll been up. Light never seemed to support the dark floor that made this place more of a living hell. You'd never seen the light. Some cracks in the walls would lead outside and you would get a good breeze from there. But a chance to escape was pointless.

Outside the building was a force-field that went and covered every corner, shape, and hole that was behind those' walls. If you were to escape, you'd be lucky to even get past the security. That is if you like to kill a man and replace your body of his own identity. The force-field was invented to recognize every cell and skin that was born onto a guard. It was like a giant monitor that is you weren't that person within the guards service, your dead.

Giroro never thought of escaping. Yeah, he drew out a few plans with a stone and dust, but even this prison was so intentive and just plain dangerous for him to put a hair out. The court only sentenced him for a year, so that wasn't so bad. He only had 4 more months to go. Just the pit feeling of regret from following Keroro's 'great' plan was the dumbest thing he could have done. Most of Keroro's failures would have been punished with injuries or Natsumi yelling at them.

But this... this hell was the best result Giroro had gotten.

He planned for vengence. Drool escaped Giroro's lips as he imagined Keroro's blood on his knuckles and crawling under his feet, begging and begging for a second chance, but no. Neither this time or the next. There was no chance of Keroro surviving Giroro's rage. The lusted madness was torturing Giroro *again* as he heard another rat coming from a somewhere.

Grabbing a pebble nearby, the frog jumped above his stained bed and flew toward the fat creature. Giroro's lips watered already as he grasped it's fur, swinging his prey across the wall and breaking its spine. Blood bubbled between the rats lips as his eyes screaming with release and death. Giroro crouched over the ugly 'meal', taking his sharp pebble and stabbing it's heart. Then soon began his feast.

* * *

Mission: 'Try and invade the Emperors birthday party' was a obvious fail. Keroro didn't have the patience of waiting after his magesties' party to actually capture him, but *like all of Keroros' plans* the coward ran off without warning after having giant guard dogs chasing the others. Rage had pummeled inside Giroro's heart, while he scraped through another dead rat. Memories before then were almost gone from the resent shocks and awkward moments of being around Keroro.

Carved drawings were entertaining to count. It was like looking at clouds. Each sometimes were different shapes, like a spaceship, a star, or sometimes the red-frog would spy a familiar face that made him miss being outside. He sometimes would decide to put culture into the disfigured cracks, by taking a stone or bone from his meal and carve within the aluminum walls. Most nights you could hear a lot of crying and loud squeaks that you could tell of a faint memory for someone to vent on a wall.

Giroro didn't feel a drop of pity. These people had their stories of reasoning and not that it mattered for anyone else to care. Once you were in here, you yourself only had to be for sure the 100% deal. Nobody else mattered than the beating of your heart and to have your sanity to a minumum.

_I'm not planning on going crazy yet!_

Twiddling with the stone over and over, and a image came to mind. His misery and insanity went aside as a new feeling came. Peace... honor... love. Giroro glared at the wall, focusing somewhere open and charging with stone first. His false loneliness began to overcome the image, but Giroro continued to try and keep his mind steady.

"D-Damn..." he cursed, drawing through the first line.

It was harder than Giroro thought. He bit his lip, immediately tasting blood but chose to ignore. The stone flaked little bits of rubble and stone, slowly following the force of what Giroro was putting in and repeated the motion. Sweat tickled his chin as the same energy and excitement began to rise, making the work easier. Giroro didn't know of the hidden energy; he figured it went away from being in imprisoned for so long.

The image seemed to pound with pain and take more control than Giroro had planned. Pictures were pretty clear for Giroro, but he wondered if he ate a rat with a virus. His image started to blur away and Giroro felt more nauseous as he struggled through his mind. His fingers and muscles began to tore from the exhausted state of hallucinating. He grew more and more tired of this fatigue shit when the next black blur began to block his vision.

"I'm... sorry, Dororo..." His feet trembled painfully, breathing out the last words when the cold concrete captured his body. The last sight he saw was the scribbled drawing of a another warrior as similiar as him; the eyes were curved like squares and it's head succeed to be a descent shape of carving. His love would hopefully appreciate this moment when his last smile gave out towards the ugly drawing.

_See you soon, Dororo... _

* * *

*Authors note: Yeeeeahh... Not the BEST one I've done, but to make it clear he did get sick from the rat. Which goes to show, never eat a fat, alien rat that might look infected... UNLESS he's wearing a hat ;) They're cool like that! Hope you enjoyed and plllllleeeeassse give me a good review .


End file.
